


The Survival of Atalanta

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Incest, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chris is accused of Victoria's murder, he and Allison run away. To make ends meet, Allison is forced to whore herself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survival of Atalanta

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dark, so tread lightly. 
> 
> Betaed, as always, by the lovely and talented [Naemi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi).

Allison stood on shaky legs as the man pressed four $20 bills into her hand. He zipped up and left the hotel room without a word. Upon his exit, Chris appeared from the bathroom. 

“Go take a shower. You have another coming in 15 minutes, and he wants your pussy.” 

After her mother died, Allison and her father had fallen on hard times. Not only was Chris a suspect in what had been declared Victoria’s murder, but Derek and his pack were out for blood after Kate slipped away again. With no other options, Chris and Allison hit the road. Turning tricks was their only option for survival. Allison was young and cute; together, she and Chris could handle any john who stepped out of line. 

Allison brushed her fingers through her hair. They had already rounded up several buyers, and this way the men simply showed up one by one. The motel they were staying in was less than reputable, but Chris gave the owner a cut of their profits and free time with Allison. They did pretty well because she wasn’t strung out like so many hookers—her father would never let her do drugs. They charged 80 bucks for a blowjob and 100 for a fuck. Anything beyond that and Chris negotiated a price. There wasn’t much he drew the line at, so long as it didn’t leave permanent marks. 

When the next john knocked on the door, Chris slipped back into the bathroom. Steeling her nerves, Allison pasted a fake smile on her face and opened the door. This was always the worst part—pretending she was happy to see them. 

The man on the other side of the door was small and portly with a bald spot on the back of his head. He looked like a tax accountant or an attorney—someone who hadn’t been laid in a very long time. Allison could see the sizeable bulge in his trousers as he looked her up and down. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Smith. I’m Silver.” The name had been her father’s idea. 

“My, aren’t you a delicious little morsel,” the man said as Allison closed the door. Even in her bare feet, she was several inches taller than him. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get your clothes off, girl. I’m not paying for something I can see at the titty bar.” 

With no fanfare or seduction, Allison pulled off her tee and jean skirt. If he wanted quick and dirty, that’s what he was going to get. Allison’s nipples tightened in the heavily air-conditioned room, and since her pussy was shaved bald, there was nothing to protect her there, either. 

“Good,” the man said, like he was inspecting a piece of furniture. “Get on the bed on all fours.”

Allison did. At least she wouldn’t have to look at the guy while he fucked her. A moment later, there were hands on her hips and a dick pushing inside her body. Her father never made them use condoms because he said it would drive customers away. Besides, they could charge more like this, and it wasn’t like Allison was worth anything, anymore. 

The man finished inside of her quickly—a few short thrusts and Allison could feel the warmth of his release coating her insides. He pulled out, stood up, and tossed a handful of bills on the bed. “Nice ride, Princess.” 

As the door clicked shut behind him, Chris stepped out of the bathroom. “Lock the door and get back in the shower.” 

Allison did as she was told. When she stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, her father was lying nude on the bed. 

“Come here, baby,” he said, “Daddy will make you feel better.” 

Allison shed her towel as she crossed the room. The fight had left her long ago, and the sooner she gave in, the sooner it would be over. Chris’ cock was already hard and dripping against his stomach, and Allison had to push down the revulsion in her stomach. She sidled up next to him, feeling her mind back away from her body as Chris cupped a hand around her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He was always more gentle than the johns, more caring, but where he saw them as lovers and partners, she saw them trapped in a grotesque caricature of a familial bond. Allison submitted to her father’s kiss, submitted to his body like she always did. 

When he pushed inside her, whispering how much he loved her, how good she was for him, she pretended it was Scott. When it was over, Allison washed a body that no longer felt like hers, scrubbed away the memories of hands too rough, too calloused. 

As she fell asleep that night in her father’s arms, her thoughts were of the boy who saved her first time from being stolen. On days like this, the dream of returning to Scott was the only thing that kept her from firing a crossbow bolt into her own stomach. 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts [on Tumblr](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com)!


End file.
